Ellen Brody
"Come and get me you some of a bitch." Ellen Brody as by portrayed Lorriane Gary in the Jaws franchise is the wife of Police Chief Martin Brody, the paternal grandmother of Thea Brody, the mother-in-law of Carla Brody, and the mother of Sean and Michael. Jaws 2 (film) Here, she has a much bigger supporting role. Martin Brody and his wife Ellen (Lorraine Gary) find Andrews being put into an ambulance, and Brody suspects that something must have scared him to make him come up so fast. Hendricks informs Brody that Mike has gone out sailing to the lighthouse with his friends, so Brody insists on taking the police patrol boat to rescue them, with Ellen and Hendricks both joining him. En route, they find Tina's boat, with Tina hiding in the hull, who confirms Brody's suspicions about a shark in the area. Hendricks and Ellen take Tina ashore in a passing boat, while Brody continues to search for the teenagers using the police launch. All seems well with the other teenagers until the shark appears. The shark then smashes into one of their sail boats, causing panic and their boats to collide with each other. Mike is knocked unconscious and is pulled out of the water just as the shark appears; two of his friends take him back to the shore for help. The rest of the teens remain floating on the wreckage of tangled boats, drifting out toward the open sea. A harbor patrol marine helicopter arrives and a line is rigged to tow the boats to shore, but before the pilot can tow them, the shark attacks the chopper causing it to capsize and sink. Sean also falls into the water, but he is quickly saved by Marge (Martha Swatek). As Marge tries to get back onto her capsized boat, her hands slip on the wet hull, and she falls back into the water. The shark approaches and devours Marge. Back at mainland, Tina is sent to the hospital suffering from shock, and Ellen berates Peterson for getting Brody fired and denying the shark's presence. she then walks away from him and stands on the top of the docks waiting for her husband and sons to return. Jaws: The Revenge (film) Like two of the previous installments in the franchise, this turd also begins on the island of Amity and is based upon actual incidents that occurred near and around Martha's Vineyard. Martin Brody, has supposedly died from a heart attack and his wife, Ellen Brody (Lorraine Gary) is left to govern the family. Ellen now lives with Sean (Mitchell Anderson) and his fiancée Tiffany (Mary Smith) while Sean works as a police deputy with the APD. During Christmas celebrations, Sean is dispatched to clear a stray turd from a buoy in the main harbor. As he does so, a massive great white shark unexpectedly bursts out of the water, rips off his arm and balls, and then violently pulls him under the surface. Ellen is convinced that the shark targeted Sean with a vengeance possibly resulting from incidents portrayed in the previous two films. Not taking any chances, Ellen decides to go to The Bahamas to spend time with her older son Michael (Lance Guest), his wife Carla (Karen Young), and their five year old daughter, Thea (Judith Barsi). More so than to escape the shark, Ellen probably use the trip as a way to cleanse her remaining fears, believing the shark cannot, for certain, follow her to the Caribbean. There Ellen meets a carefree English airplane pilot named Hoagie (Michael Caine). Michael and his friends Jake (Mario Van Peebles), William, and Clarence work as marine biologists. According to Michael, Jake, William, and Clarence's researches, the same shark that had attacked Sean in Amity just weeks before had unexpectedly appeared, causing havoc and alarm. Michael and Jake decide to remain silent about the shark’s presence to protect Michael’s credibility and to hide the risk factor due to Ellen’s insistence that Michael get a job on land. During a second appearance of the same large shark now clearly bent on revenge, Jake stabs a sonar tracking pole into the shark’s ass. Michael is then chased by the shark and hardly managed to escape. The following day, Thea goes out on an inflatable penis boat with her friend Margaret and her mom, while Carla speaks about her city commissioned art work to the rape crowd gathered at the beach. Without warning, the shark appears again, claiming Margaret’s mother, and consequently shocked Thea with severity. Believing the shark has gone too far, Ellen takes Michael and Jake’s boat and embarked a vengeful trip. Michael returns home and lets the truth slip about the shark. Michael and Jake are then flown by Subway to look for Ellen, eventually locating her. Subway forcibly landed the plane on the water, allowing Michael and Jake to swim to Ellen’s boat (Neptune’s Folly) while the shark, which sensed that the pursuers are tracking itself, swung around and attacks the floating plane fiercely. Soggy Hoagie survived, and Jake uses a device to agitate the shark. (Device is probably specified in the book, but not included here.) Jake then goes to the end of the prow and the shark, absent of indication, leaps up which had taken Jake underwater before he can let out a meaningful attack. Warned and agitated, Michael uses a spare bowsprit to acquire the shark's attention, which caused it to again leap out of the water and growl in contempt. Taking advantage of the shark’s diversion, Ellen steers the boat into it and stabs the haunting beast with the broken bowsprit, creating an explosive result and the shark's apparent demise. The shark is then seen sinking with the ship. At the end of the film Ellen is flown back to Amity Island by Hoagie who then waves goodbye to Michael, Carla and Thea, all of whom returned to the Bahamas. Category:Characters Category:Jaws 2 Category:Jaws: The Revenge Category:Females Category:Jaws Category:Brody Family Category:Heroines Category:Survivors Category:Shark victims